legends_of_arcamondfandomcom-20200214-history
Codex Equipment
Alchemical items: Healing Salve: '''This chemical concoction speeds up the rate of natural healing, doubling the number of hit points recovered by rest for 24 hours. Mastercraft: increase the multiplier by 1 for each degree. For example, a creature who used a mastercraft 3 healing salve would heal 5xHD for a night of rest. Price: 50gp. Mastercraft I: 150gp, MCII: 300gp, MCIII: 550gp, MCIV: 900, MCV: 1300 '''Health Boost: This chemical potion grants 1d8 temporary hit points. Multiple doses do not stack. The hit points last 1 hour or until expended. Mastercraft: add 1d8 for each degree of mastercraft. Price: 50gp. Mastercraft I: 150gp, MCII: 300gp, MCIII: 550gp, MCIV: 900, MCV: 1300 Wonderous Items: Mage Bane Manacles: This bulky harness of chains and manacles is created out of oddly heavy black metal. Crafted from the antimagic black iron mined and shaped in the city of Codex, the harness weighs 50lbs and fits medium-sized humanoids. Once placed on a person, it renders the captive incapable of using any magical, spell-like, or supernatural ability, nor can the captive be affected by any outside source of magical, spell-like, or supernatural powers. The captive's wrists are immobilized and their landspeed is reduced to 5ft. Because of the complexity of the harness, the captive must be rendered helpless in order to be placed in the harness. The harnessed creature may make an escape artist DC35 to slip free, or a strength check DC 28. The harness has hardness 10 and 40hp. Market Price: 30,000 Weapons: Mastercraft: Mage killer: '''Created by the military engineers of the city of Codex for the Order of Gear Prime, these weapons are never for sale within Codex. Each weapon is crafted for a specific wielder, and are only found on the market in other locations when taken as trophies by enemies of Codex. In cities controlled by the Mage Council, use of such a blade is highly illegal. Each weapon is at least Mastercraft 1 and when wielded against a spellcaster or creature with spell-like abilities, gains an additional +2 to attack and +2d6+2 to damage, as the ''bane ''weapon enchantment. In addition, on a critical hit, the weapon renders the target incapable of using magical or spell-like abilities for a number of rounds equal to its critical hit modifier. Market Price: +40,000. Special Materials: '''Black Iron: A tool or other solid item (besides armor or weapon) weighing 50lbs or more radiates an antimagic field, as the spell, in a radius as per the table below. An item under 50lbs does not radiate an antimagic field, but is itself immune to any magical effect that allows spell resistance. Black iron corrodes naturally, but is not affected by the rusting touch of Rust Monsters. Items created from black iron weigh 50% more than normal. Particular items have an additional effects: Black iron weapons count as cold iron and magic for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Black iron is notoriously difficult to work with, and as such, the craft DC to create any item made primarily of black iron is increased by 15. Category:Regional Equipment Category:Codex Category:Equipment